


Definitely Davis

by maleficstardustdragon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficstardustdragon/pseuds/maleficstardustdragon
Summary: "I hate bugs!"Staring at Davis, Ken remarked, "Wormmon... is a bug."Davis shook his head, "He is NOT! He's a worm!""... What do you think Stingmon is?" Ken inquired."A power ranger."A collection of Davis being Davis. #DefinitelyDavis
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Definitely Davis

"Hold on, you've got a bug," Ken said, reaching over their pizza to pick a ladybug off Davis' shoulder.

Davis jumped up when he caught a glimpse of it, inadvertently knocking the ladybug off Ken's hand. It fell inside his Beyblade t-shirt. With a shriek he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it Ken's way, and in his panic he cried out, touching his neck and shoulders, "Where did it go?!"

"It probably flew away-- please get the shirt back on!" Ken exclaimed, throwing it back. Davis dodged it, unable to tolerate touching apparel a ladybug had corrupted. But what if it was still on him? Davis grimaced, running his hands through red hair and looking down his abdomen while Ken said, "You're going to get us banned from Chuck E. Cheese again! I can't believe you're this afraid of ladybugs. They're harmless."

"That's what they want you to think! They're evil! How can you be so calm about something so dangerous? I hate bugs! I especially hate ladybugs!" Davis replied as Ken thoroughly looked for the ladybug in the shirt.

"Wormmon... is a bug." he remarked.

Davis shook his head, "He is NOT! He's a worm!"

"... What do you think Stingmon is?" Ken inquired.

"A power ranger."

Ken held the shirt up, demonstrating each side was free of ladybugs. He passed it to Davis, and after he nervously doubled checked it, got it back on.

A power ranger. While Davis added pepper flakes and more cheese to his next slice of pizza, Ken finished his salad. He really didn't want to be here, but he would tolerate it to make Davis happy. Fortunately the ladybug was soon forgotten as Davis busied himself with talking about Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

"Please, you have to watch it! Don't be like those boring assholes who won't try it just because it isn't the original series. God I love Jaden. What about the game, have you ever played Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"It really bothers me when the trading card game is referred to as Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh! is the series, and the game they play is Duel Monsters. Why is that so hard to discern?"

"You totally should complain to Konami! Haha!" 

\---

Izzy immediately recognized those voices and dropped down out of sight below a partial wall dividing the tables from the hallway. Why were Ken and Davis here? Izzy didn't want to be seen here! He'd only taken this job because he was broke from buying Mimi limited edition stuffed animals. He rather liked being a game technician actually, but he couldn't let Davis or Ken see him working here. Especially not Davis. 

He crawled across the carpet until there was sufficient distance from them, then ran the rest of the way. As much as he dreaded it, he knew what he had to do if he wanted to keep this side gig a secret. 

\---

"Come on, Ken, play in the ball pit with me!" Davis pleaded, throwing a plastic ball at Ken. 

"I'm not getting in there." A second and third ball hit him. Ken scowled, picking up the fourth one he didn't catch. 

Davis kept bombarding him with more.

Chuck E. approached. "Hey! Stop that!"

"You aren't supposed to speak..." Ken's eyes narrowed in suspicion of the rat. What a familiar voice.

Before Chuck E. could leave, Davis climbed out of the ball pit to go grab his tail. Chuck E. turned, trying to swat Davis away; instead of falling back, he embraced the rat man.

"Get a picture, Ken!" Davis exclaimed, shifting into a one armed hug as he turned to him. Before Ken could get one, Chuck E. escaped, running off to service a game that wasn't printing tickets.

"Tag, you're it!" Davis touched Ken's elbow then ran to go climb into the skytubes. In the tunnels he crawled to an open-aired, netted box segment where he could look down at Ken. "You're it!" he repeated enthusiastically. 

"Aren't you too old for the tunnels? They're for children." Ken said. He regretted this when Davis' joy diminished.

"It's fun! I like it! And you can't stop me!" he told Ken.

Ken nodded apologetically. What was Davis hurting by crawling around up there?

Davis huffed and disappeared into the tunnel. Too old for the tunnels... that was so stupid... as if the tunnel cared! Davis found another segment to sit in. From this one he could see some kids playing a basketball game together after they had exited the skytubes. Why did anything have to change just because they were older? Why couldn't he and Ken be like these kids? It was strangely painful. What was so hard about Ken climbing up here? 

When he descended the slide, it was only to go to the table and take some pizza back up there with him, leaving behind a trail of grease during the ascent.

"You can't take food up there!" Ken exclaimed into the slide. Davis kept moving up it, then said from the top, "Don't tell me what to do!"

Ken rolled his eyes and left the skytube area, returning to their table to eat a slice of pizza and wait for Davis to finish whatever he called himself doing.

Chuck E. Cheese was closing in half an hour, and Izzy was getting restless. He and Mimi had dinner plans in an hour. He had to have time to get home and wash away the smell of pizza and mascot stench; why were Ken and Davis still here?! He watched in dismay as Davis climbed down only to go jump back into the ball pit.

Another employee went to tell Ken, "We're closing in twenty minutes." Her next stop was in front of Izzy. "Look, I don't know why you're Chuck E. today, but you're still closing. I have to go." 

Ken went to yell into the slide again that the place was closing. No response. Where the hell was Davis?

Chuck E. waved at Ken then gestured eagerly toward the ball pit with both arms. He wasn't going to have time for his shower. He went to go get some closing tasks out of the way when all the other guests were out.

"They're closing." Ken stated alongside the ball pit.

Davis emerged to throw a ball, then he descended and moved to the other side stubbornly. 

"I got a to go box for the rest of the pizza." Ken said when Davis peeked over the surface.

"Pizzaaa..." Davis made his way over. When he climbed out, he took the box from Ken. As Ken picked up stray balls to throw into the pit, Davis made a run for the skytubes again.

\---

"We're closing in five minutes, and Davis is still in the skytubes!" Izzy exclaimed to Tentomon in the breakroom. "Everyone else is gone! They're leaving me with no choice but to work over! Davis can't know I'm working here; I'd never hear the end of it! Would you please go ask him to leave? He can come back in the morning if he must!"

"Certainly... but won't he assume you're around... when he sees me?" Tentomon asked, hovering beside the computer Izzy had retrieved him from.

Izzy shrugged, washing his hands. His arms. His elbows. "Maybe? Maybe not? It's Davis." He ran water over a paper towel he rubbed over his face and neck. "Ken, sure, but I feel he'd be better inclined to keep a secret than Davis."

"Why is this a secret in the first place?" Tentomon asked. 

"It's just kind of silly to work here when I'm capable of more."

"You do plenty! If you like repairing the game machines too, then repair all of them you want! It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you. We all love you exactly as you are."

\---

"The business closed at ten. It's currently ten oh eight!" Tentomon informed Ken.

"I'm not going up there. Do I look like I'm going up there?"

"Ohh, fine..." Tentomon went to fly up the ladder platforms and across a tunnel. "Daaaviiss!" 

When Davis heard the fluttering of wings, he froze. He looked over his shoulder then went about crawling for his life. The buzzing was getting louder. Closer. "No!" Davis moved faster, breath heavy and heart pounding. In his panic he made a costly mistake, finding he had scrambled into a dead end! He gasped, turned to Tentomon, and flung his final slice of pizza at him.

His mandibles parted in reflex. Tentomon swallowed it whole, and Davis shrieked. With only the cardboard box as his weapon, he was doomed.

"What?" Tentomon hadn't even noticed the pizza. 

Tears burned in Davis' eyes when Tentomon came closer. "Get back! Get back! Please! Don't!" He waved his box and smacked Tentomon when he came closer to him anyway. "KEN! KEEEENNN! HELP ME! PLEASE!" His scream fell into a sob. 

Tentomon stepped back, antennae drooping forlornly. Why was Davis so upset? "You can come back in the morning? Okay? For... for free?" Would that make him feel better? 

Davis gasped out, "Help!" when he heard movement behind Tentomon. 

Ken came into view and asked, "What's... going on...?" Why was Tentomon holding his head?

"Don't let him eat me!" Davis said and whacked Tentomon again with the box. 

"Ow!" Tentomon yanked the box out of his hands and threw it behind Ken. Electricity cracked in the air around them. "It's time to go home!" Tentomon stated. Tentomon climbed over Ken and left before he was tempted to fight back.

Davis rubbed his tears away and sniffed. "I hate ladybugs."

"I know you do." Ken sat beside him and sighed. "I'll climb up with you next time. Okay?"

Davis nodded, shifting to lie down. He had to take some time to recover. This trauma was exhausting.

With his head on his lap, Ken languidly stroked Davis' hair. "Tentomon wasn't going to hurt you."

"You came up here anyway." Davis observed.

"Of course I did. You needed me."

"I know you wish... I'd be all mature and serious like you..."

"No. I love you the way you are. I shouldn't have said those things." But Ken added after a moment of thought, "I'm still not getting in the ball pit."


End file.
